1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a time series pattern creating method for creating a plurality of time series patterns by sequencing a plurality of elements to be arranged in time series. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for automatically creating a crew flight scheduling pattern for a crew flight scheduling string of an aircrew, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art is hereinafter explained, which relates to crew flight scheduling pattern creation for an airplane crew. Such art is explained in order to explain a preferred embodiment as an actual example of a crew flight scheduling pattern of an airplane crew, which will be explained later. This invention, however, relates to a time series pattern creating method for creating time series patterns generally by sequencing elements to be arranged in time series.
An aircrew flight scheduling pattern is a successive flight schedule in which the captain of an airplane starts from Haneda Airport, Tokyo, at 6:40, for example, in order to fly the airplane (an airplane number: 001, an airplane type: B767), which arrives at Sapporo Airport at 8:10, then starts from Sapporo Airport at 9:30 using another airplane, leaving for Osaka Airport.
Since operating an airplane is expensive, successive flights are generally fixed in an airplane operation pattern, that is, in a shipping pattern. Therefore, it is necessary to create aircrew scheduling patterns so that the cost can be reduced as much as possible, and for the personnel to work effectively, for example, by the captain changing between airplanes.
Conventionally, this kind of crew scheduling pattern is obtained by creating a crew scheduling pattern for every day, while considering various objective conditions. Such objective conditions include, for example, a condition in which the number of necessary personnel was reduced by decreasing a total number of patterns.
However, there arose a problem in that a crew scheduling pattern which worked effectively as a whole, could not be easily created. That was because the total number of flights often increases, and the objective conditions included not only the total number of patterns, but also various other conditions. Those other conditions included conditions such as to reduce the number of times the captain boards an airplane as a passenger only for a transfer to another airplane at another airport, the removal of a variation of flight hours among the aircrews, and the like.
Further, there was another problem in that it was impossible to create the most effective monthly pattern because the number of flights, as the volume of data, becomes significantly large, and the number of object conditions to be considered also becomes large, when a crew flight scheduling pattern per month, namely, monthly patterns, are created.